


The Ultimate Trust Fall

by AConcordo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex didn't always start off badass, F/F, Kara has always loved her sister, One Shot, The adventures of Alex and Kara, Trust wasn't built in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConcordo/pseuds/AConcordo
Summary: Their eyes connected.She didn’t even count.“I trust you.”Or, how Alex knew that Kara would catch her when she decided to leap out of the DEO building.





	The Ultimate Trust Fall

The first time it happened, it was completely accidental.  

It was during a summer camp retreat.  

Alex had initially been paired off with one of her campmates, Sam, who was around the same build as her.  The two of them had gotten through a number of team building exercises together when they had moved onto the final exercise: the trust fall.  Alex hadn’t realized what had happened until she found herself wrapped up in Kara’s arms, miles away from the group.  

_“3.”_

The young Kryptonian had been standing by, observing, when she had noticed Sam’s attention waver.  

_“2.”_

The teen had been distracted by a nearby conversation and had completely missed Alex’s countdown.  

_“1.”_

By the time Kara opened her mouth to shout a warning, Alex had already begun to fall.  Nobody had eyes on her, and in that moment, Kara felt the world slow.  

She knew she wasn’t supposed to use her powers.  

She knew she was supposed to stay hidden.

Kara Zor-El Danvers also knew that she couldn’t stand by and watch her sister get hurt without doing anything.

 _“What--”_  Alex opened her eyes in confusion. _“Kara?  Where are we?  What are you--what happened?”_

_“I caught you.  Sam, she, I, Alex, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t just let you fall!”_

The grip that Kara had around Alex was tighter than usual.  There was something urgent in the way her younger sister held her, and Alex stood confused for several seconds before she clued into what had happened.

They had gotten in trouble for speaking off from the group.  Neither of the Danvers sisters cared.

* * *

The second time it happened, Alex wasn’t sure if Kara would catch onto what she was doing in time.  The blonde teenager had just destroyed the popcorn machine, and had backed herself up to a corner in the room, refusing to let Eliza or Alex approach her.  

 _“I don’t want to hurt you.”_  

Tears had formed in Kara’s eyes, and Alex felt her heart clench at the way her younger sister had closed herself off to the world.  Kara had her arms wrapped around her torso, tight to her body.  She was hunched over, her face staring downwards, as though she could not fathom what it would be like to stand tall and proud.

Alex had decided to take a gamble when she took a step onto the living room couch.  

 _“Kara,”_ she had whispered, not wanting Eliza to see what she was doing.  She knew that her younger sister could hear her.  There had been the slightest turn in her body posture.

Their eyes connected.

She didn’t even count.  

Alex placed her arms across her chest, shut her eyes, leaned back, and-- felt the strong, warm, comforting arms of her little sister wrapped around her.

_“I trust you.”_

* * *

The third it had happened, Alex thought it would be funny.  Eliza had been lecturing her about spending too much time out on the waves, surfing, and not spending more time with Kara.  Alex didn’t even bother to make eye contact with Kara this time. She just shut her eyes, leaned back and--

" _Alex Danvers!  Are you out of your mind?!”_

After that, Eliza rarely ever lectured Alex about her and Kara’s bond.

* * *

 

It had been several years since it had last happened.  After Alex had drunkenly leaped out her window, Eliza had put her foot down and said no more.  

Still.

Agent Danvers had no fears when she leaped off the edge of the DEO building and began to fall.

She trusted that Kara would catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw the scene where Alex leaped out of the DEO building, and Kara caught her like it was no big deal, I wondered to myself: how in the world did she know Kara would catch her? I thought back to the relationship between my best friend and I, and how we learned to trust each other through those cliche team building exercises... and the next thing I knew, this was written. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
